battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pirate Cat (Rare Cat)
Pirate Cat is a Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule. True form greatly increases his health, range and increases the chance to knockback Red enemies. Cat Evolves into Captain Cat at level 10. Evolves into Dread Pirate Catley at level 30 by using Catfruit and XP. Pros *Fast attack rate and animation. *Has a chance to knock back Red enemies. (Even higher in True Form) *Moderate range, even better in True Form. Cons *Very low attack power. *Low health, except in True Form. Strategy/Usage * This unit is very useful against Red enemies; his range, knockback ability, quick recharge and attack animation is a must in any anti-red lineup. Use him in numbers as a support to stop the progress of powerful Red enemies (such as Red Cyclone), not for dealing damage. * If you can get a high enough stack of these cats, it can provide an almost guaranteed win against Dark Emperor Nyandam in stages where the emperor faces the player alone. A stack of Pirate Cats (especially in Catley form) can effectively stunlock Nyandam with its knock back ability, meaning he has to start his attack animation all over again, due to his long attack animation, allowing the player's Swordsman Cats and other high-damage dealing cats to take him out easily. * This cat is also useful for cheesing stages with red enemies as the boss like Last Gang, since the knockback effect allows fast units like Crazed Cow to hitbox glitch through the boss and win the stage. ---TF Analysis--- Dread Pirate Catley is a great upgrade. It is basically the Red equivalent of RoboCat and Doctor Cat. Great chance of knockback and overall more useful. Stacking these is a great way to stall Red. It also gets a massive health boost, almost three times higher than the previous forms. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $340 *Chapter 2: $510 *Chapter 3: $680 Level 0-10: 340800 xp; Level 0-20: 1032400 xp; Level 0-30: 2069800 xp Stats Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal: Looks like a basic Cat carrying an anchor attached to a chain. Wears a pirate hat. Attacks by swinging the anchor at enemies. *Evolved: Now has an eye patch and a hook for a hand. It is riding on a giant cannon with wheels and a lit fuse. Attacks by shooting the cannon at enemies. *True: A pirate Cat siting in a Cat-sized pirate ship, with a cannon in front, attack is similar to evolved form, shooting a cannon, but with more smoke.Also a bit of explosions cause of yellow Trivia * His description may be referencing popular manga/anime series One Piece, hence "by a certain pirate cartoon," including its main hero, Luffy, who dreams of becoming a pirate king. * In its evolved form, it may be implying the rivalry between One Piece and another popular manga/anime series Naruto as he, "Doesn't get along with Ninja Cat anymore." * Its true form is probably a reference to The Princess Bride, since the name "Dread Pirate Catley" is similar to both the Dread Pirate Roberts and his real name (Westley) from the novel/movie. * The Pirate hat and anchor maybe in reference to May from Guilty Gear (normal form) Gallery Screenshot_2016-01-26-00-43-13.png|Normal form description (EN) Screenshot_2016-01-26-00-43-47.png|Evolved form description (EN) Screenshot_2016-05-08-18-49-46.png|True form description (EN) piratecatjpdescription.png|Normal form description (JP) captaincatjpdescription.png|Evolved form description (JP) dreadpiratecatleyjpdescription.png|True form description (JP) imageedit_5_4370770871.gif|Pirate Cat attack animation imageedit_1_6432453561.gif|Captain Cat attack animation imageedit_10_2959178283.gif|Dread Pirate Catley attack animation Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/049.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a4%cd%a4%b3%b3%a4%c2%b1 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Viking Cat | Thief Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Rare Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Knockback ability Category:Single Target Cats Category:Gacha Cats